A babysitting nightmare
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: When two boys show upon the floating island Knuckles has to make sure they don't get into trouble. Oneshot takes place during In the middle of a legend chapters 5 and 6.


A babysitting nightmare

**A/N: the events in this story take place during the events of a drabble of fears chapters 5 and 6 this is a oneshot though so here goes the disclaimer.**

**Josh and Dan: Tamara the hybridian owns nothing but the plot us, hybridians (as a species) and Vidiarka and Tim(full name Timothy) thank you.**

Just another day at the Master Emerald or was it Knuckles the Echidna was struggling to see how these 2 strange two year old boys had gotten onto his island in a bright blue light. One of them looked just like a hedgehog and was red he was wearing blue sneakers and a blue sleeveless jacket. The other one was a blue echidna and was wearing red sneakers and a red sleeveless jacket they looked complete opposites.

Later he understood that they were meant to be asleep so he was trying to get them to go to sleep it wasn't working and Knuckles was growling in frustration he managed to catch echidna boy to notice that for some strange reason they only had four fingers but he still put him to bed beside his baby brother Kneecaps who decided at that moment to wake up and start screaming.

On the other side of the island the red hedgehog was looking out across the land below the floating island to see a brilliant blue light and hear someone calling out "Wait! What how'd you know my name?" he snickered thinking *the mind is stronger than a computer* when Knuckles appeared and attempted to grab him the red hedgehog just sidestepped to dodge while asking "don't you at least want to get our names?"

The blue echidna choose that moment to show up while holding Kneecaps who was hitting him on the head with his rattle and asked "yeah don't you and why is ouch your little brother so strong?" Knuckles decided OK if it will make them happy I should ask for their names "OK then what are your names?" he asked in a defeated tone. The two boys looked at each other and grinned then said in sync "we're the Slayor twins Joshua and Daniel"

"I'm Daniel but you can call me Dan" said the blue echidna

"I'm Joshua but call me Josh for short" said the red hedgehog

Knuckles looked a bit dumb stuck and the boys both grinned knowing they'd won for now.

A few days later both boys looked at each other funny then went over to Knuckles who was guarding the Master Emerald. "Mister Knuckles our sister is having a pillow fight somewhere" said Josh as if it was quite ordinary to know exactly what your sister was doing at any given moment. Knuckles fell over backwards and then inquired "How do you know for sure that is what is going on" the twins looked at each other shrugged then looked at Knuckles "also Vidiarka has cloned Sonic" Dan stated. Knuckles looked confused "who has cloned Sonic?" he asked for verification. Kneecaps giggled coming into the scene from nowhere making Josh and Dan jump. "How does he do that?" they both asked.

A few minutes later Taylor arrived at full speed and stopped shocked when she saw who was helping Knuckles guard the Master Emerald "Daniel, Joshua" she growled "Uh Oh" they both said then walked down to meet her "Um we didn't expect you" Stated Josh

"Did the Master Emerald call you?" asked Dan at the same time.

"Yes the Master Emerald did call me but why aren't you in Bolthole?" she stated/asked. Dan and Josh both gulped then gave sheepish grins up at her without answering. Taylor just went with it after that then she went over to Knuckles and introduced herself "I'm Taylor Slayor these two's older sister?" Knuckles looked at her funny then asked "did you have a pillow fight earlier today?" Taylor looked a bit funny then nodded making Knuckles faint from shock. "Wow that's a first" said Taylor, Josh and Dan in sync then the laughed while Kneecaps giggled.

**This is what happened during chapters five and six on the floating island that was pretty funny right although poor Knuckles how does he survive with things like that happening oh well R&R people.**


End file.
